


phone line

by Amiteva3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, First Time, Gay Remus Lupin, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Phone Sex, Remus is cute, Sirius Black Has Issues, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, for Sirius anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiteva3/pseuds/Amiteva3
Summary: Sirius has been questioning his sexuality for quite a while now and what better way to find out if he's bisexual than to call to call the phone sex line? Obviously genius. There he is connected to the mysterious Moony who might just help him with all his problems.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	phone line

Sirius rubbed his face after leaning on the door. Okay, so he was doing it. He sighed and walked towards the bed. The dark-haired man’s hands were shaking a little when he looked at the phone he was holding.  _ Get yourself together. This isn’t even that big of a deal.  _ But to Sirius it was. It was a huge deal. He quickly sat on the bed, and then after a minute of consideration, layed down.

With his phone he was also holding a small piece of paper that had a phone number written on it. Stupid James, and stupid game night and stupid dares. He should have never even taken the paper in the first place. Or ring the number. But, of course, it was fine then, fun, even. Because it was a woman on the other side of the line and not a- not a- God, he was pathetic. He couldn’t even say it. However, even then, even amongst the laughter and booze something had stirred in his chest when the voice on the other side had asked ‘ _ Male or Female?’  _ For a split second he saw his mother’s face twisted in anger, but after he blinked she was gone.  _ Fuck. _

Maybe he shouldn’t do this yet. He needed more time. Except that’s what he’s been saying for the past week now and he knew it was time to stop running. Face the music, as James would say.  _ This might not be so bad, eh _ .  _ I’m probably not gonna like it anyways.  _ But somehow, he knew that he would. Very much so. He took the paper in his hand very carefully like it could break any second. Typing the number took some effort due to his trembling hands but eventually he managed to do it. 

He struggled to suppress a chuckle when he thought what this may look like. In the end it wasn’t like he was calling the Queen or Maryl Streep (he really should have known when he picked her as his favourite actress) or his sworn enemy with whom he had a long and painful history ( _ That would be so cool _ ). No, he was calling a regular, old phone sex line. This time he really did chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

His brief amusement came to a halt, however, when he heard a cheery woman’s voice on the phone.  _ ‘Hello, you’ve reached the official phone sex line of England.’  _ Jesus, this sounded so formal, ‘ _ Would you like to speak to a man or a woman today?’  _ And there it was. The question Sirius has been dreading. After a second of internal conflict and steadying his breathing he replied ‘A man, please _.’, _ He closed his eyes in anticipation - he was expecting for the woman to start yelling at him after she heard the masculine voice and the request for a male worker. But not a second later he heard the woman say ‘ _ Alrighty, and would you prefer a more vanilla fantasy or do you have something else in mind? Pardon for the bluntness.’  _

_ ‘ _ It’s okay,’ Sirius chuckled a bit.  _ You don’t have to apologise to me.  _ ‘A more vanilla partner would be great, thank you.’ He cringed a bit at his politeness. Was this appropriate for this kind of conversation? But the woman had been very polite too, so he thought it was okay. ‘ _ Okay, I’m connecting you right now.’  _

The urge to hang up and throw his phone at the wall was incredibly strong but Sirius Black wasn’t a quitter. He was the most stubborn bastard he knew, and that meant something, seeing as his best mate was James Potter. With newfound confidence he gripped the phone tighter and raised his chin as much as he could from his position on the bed. However, everything crumbled once he heard the male voice in his ear. 

‘ _ Hello, love. What can I do for you today?’ _

_ Fuck.  _ That was not good. That was very bad, actually. He couldn’t lose it that quickly. He swallowed and looked at the ceiling above him. The voice on the other side wasn’t very macho by any account, but it was soft and mellow. The reason to call in the first place was that he felt himself getting turned on by all the people he saw, when he was training in the gym. Sirius had thought that it would be killing two birds with one stone - he could figure out his sexuality and have a good wank in the process, right? 

His eagerness had died down a little from the nerves of calling the sex line, but now it came back stronger. Apparently he had been silent for too long because the voice returned, this time sounding a little worried. ‘ _ Hello, is everything alright?’  _

‘Yes.’ Dammit, his voice sounded breathless and small even to his own ears.  _ ‘Good. Now I think that I can be useful to you. What do you need me to do, darling?’  _ A small whine escaped Sirius’ throat before he could contain it. Okay, so he had a thing for pet names. Whatever. ‘I need- I need you to-’

‘ _ Tell me. Tell me what do you need?’  _ Sirius’ hand travelled down to palm himself through his sweatpants. He let out a breath at the contact. He was already half hard and at this speed everything would be over way too soon. ‘ _ Do you need my hands. Or my mouth?’  _ He could hear the smile in the other man’s voice and that made it even sexier somehow. ‘Fuck, first I need your hands. I bet you have wonderful hands.’ He put the phone on speaker and left it next to him, on the bed. His now free hand went under his shirt, travelling all around his torso. 

‘ _ As a matter of fact I do, yeah. Nice, soft hands with long fingers. I bet you’ll like what I can do with them. But not yet. It’s far too soon to be touching your cock, don’t you agree?’  _ The hand that was currently on his clothed cock froze and his whole body shivered. ‘Yeah.’ He really hoped an actual word left his mouth and not just a strange noise he was afraid he was making. ‘ _ First, I’ll touch your neck, on that spot behind your ear that I know is very sensitive. My touch is so light you almost can’t feel it, but it makes you shiver all over. My hands trail down slowly to the place where your neck meets your shoulder.’  _

Sirius felt his skin burn only from the sound of the voice. He had never felt anything like that. ‘ _ I suck on that sweet spot until I’m sure I’ve left a mark on it. Would you like that? A mark showing that you’re only mine, that you’ve been claimed. Everyone will look at you and will know.’  _ That had been the wrong thing to say. His hand, which he had just shoved down his sweatpants froze in place and Sirius could feel it start to tremble.

‘N- No- I’m not. I’m not-’ his chest started to rise and fall in a quick and uneven pattern and his eyes started to burn.  _ Jesus Christ, you’re so pathetic, not now! Anytime, but now.  _

_ ‘Hey, hey what’s going on?’  _ During the chaos in his head he had forgotten about the man on the other side of the line. ‘ _ Is it something I said? I’m sorry if you’re not into that.’  _ It was weird, Sirius thought through the haze, how the other man’s voice could go from a seductive smooth sound to a much lighter and more comforting presence.  _ ‘You know, you can stop me at any time, this is your fantasy, it’s entirely up to you.’  _

_ Your fantasy. _ Suddenly he needed to say it out loud, he was scared that if he stayed silent for even a second longer he would combust. ‘I’m not gay.’ The words came out rushed and way too loud and Sirius quickly shut his mouth again.  _ Shit. _

_ ‘Oh.’  _ The voice sounded taken aback. It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. ‘ _ That’s okay. Whatever you are it’s okay. What we’re doing right now doesn’t make you gay. It doesn’t have to mean anything, right?’  _ The knot in Sirius’ chest began to loosen up little by little, while he was listening to the soft voice.  _ And for the record even if you were gay, that would be okay too, you know that right. I’m gay. Just to let you know.’  _ he heard a little chuckle and he felt himself smile. ‘No I’m not gay, but-’ Fuck it. ‘But I think I’m bisexual and I’m scared shitless.’ He had never said it out loud before. When for a few seconds he didn’t hear anything he began to panic again. Maybe being bi wasn’t okay. At least gay people picked a side. Maybe he had to choose, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t and he had to and-

‘ _ Hey, hey, hey I can feel you panicking all the way over here.’  _ Ah, there he is.  _ ‘I’m sorry, I was just looking for the right words to say. You see, I’m really not that great with, um, well with words. Ironic, I know.’  _ God, Sirius could listen to him talking all day. What the hell was that all about? ‘ _ But I know this is very important to you and considering everything I would say this is the first time you’ve said that, right?’  _ without waiting for a response he continued, ‘ _ I want you to know that whatever you’re feeling is valid. You’re valid and your emotions are valid. Bisexuality is valid.’  _

‘I don’t know what to say really’ Sirius chuckled, ‘And if you knew me, you’d know that this is a very extraordinary occurrence.’ After a brief moment he asked ‘Hey, what can I call you? I mean, I’m not sure if you use your real names here or nicknames, but it would be great to have something to call you.’ For some reason he felt himself blush at those words.

‘ _ Yeah, that’s okay. You can call me Moony.’ _

_ ‘ _ Monny? Where does that come from?’

‘That’s a story for another time I’m afraid.’ They both laughed and it was easier to breathe. Easier to exist, even, now that he got  _ that  _ out of his chest. ‘ _ And what about you?’  _ Sirius contemplated saying his real name, but knowing his parents’ status the chances of the man -  _ Moony  _ \- putting two and two together was too big. The news about Sirius Black being kicked out of the family had been everywhere - the papers, the news, the internet. He couldn’t risk it. ‘You can call me Padfood. Pads.’ 

_ ‘A story for another time, I’m guessing.’  _ Sirius laughed and nodded, before realising Moony can’t see it. ‘Yeah, something like that. Um, listen, I know this is not your job, but could you talk to me a little bit? I’m just still-’ He was still searching for the right words to say when he heard ‘ _ Oh, yeah, of course. You’d be surprised to learn how many people call just to talk to somebody.’  _

Over the course of the conversation Sirius learned that Moony was an English Lit college student, but the money was a little tight so he had to find a way to support himself. A friend of his told him about the sex phone line and at first he’d been firmly against it, because he had been too nervous, but afer one try he’d found out he quite liked it. Made him feel useful and all that. With every word Sirius found himself more eager to learn everything about this man. There was something so fascinating about a shy nerdy boy working at a sex phone line. He also shared things - how he was a Physics major, how he and James (he had left his name out) were planning to start their own small business later on. He strategically didn’t mention his family at all and after some time he noticed that Moony hasn’t said a word about his own family either. Interesting. 

‘So really that would be the start of a new empire for the industry and I’m telling you now that-’

_ ‘Ah, fuck me!’  _ Sirius shut his mouth at the low cursing from the other side. He felt warmth gathering in his lower stomach and he sighed. Why did he have to be so horny? Well, he supposed it was years of suppressing his feelings and desires finally coming out (heh). But still. Moony didn’t have to swear  _ like that,  _ all low and husky.  _ ‘Sorry, I got up to get a glass of water and I stubbed my toe on the way back. You were saying?’  _

‘Uh, I was just- Yeah about that thing. The empire and all that.’ He quickly closed his mouth to stop more incoherent rambling coming out. He thought it through and he finally decided that it was fine, this was the whole reason he had called. But it felt different now after all the things he found out about Moony’s life. Not worse, not at all. Just different. ‘You know you have a really nice voice.’

_ ‘Oh, I do?’  _ Moony laughed a little before continuing, ‘ _ I see where this is going. Are you sure you’re up to it?’  _ If it was anyone else Sirius would have gotten irritated by the question, but again, it sounded so caring coming out of Moony’s mouth that he just didn’t have the energy nor the desire for irritation. ‘Oh, I would say I’m very much  _ up to it. _ If you catch my thought.’ 

‘ _ Oh my God, that was terrible. Strangely endearing though. Before we continue I should warn you that we’ve been on this call for twenty minutes now, and uhh, how should I say this. It’s getting pretty expensive for you.’  _

‘With the risk of sounding like an asshole money isn’t an issue.’ Uncle Alphard saves the day again. ‘I wish you were next to me right now.’ 

_ ‘Yeah? What would you do if I was next to you?’  _

‘I would kiss you. Kiss you and suck on your lip and then beg for more. You will pull my hair. You know, I have long hair, going past my shoulders. Excellent for pulling.’ He heard Moony moaning on the other side and imagined him touching himself. ‘Fuck, I’m already hard. Been hard the whole fucking time, just from your voice, Jesus Christ.’

_ ‘Yes, I would love to pull your hair so hard that it hurts. And you’re gonna like that, won’t you baby? Excuse me, if I’m overstepping any boundaries here, but I have this feeling about you. You pretend you’re the boss in front of everyone, you’ve got everything under control, but deep down you just want to be controlled. You want to be owned and put in your place.’  _ Sirius had to squeeze the base of his cock and take a few deep breaths in order to not come in his pants like some teenager. He kicked off first his sweatpants and then underwear and finally his shirt. ‘I do. I want that so bad, please. You can- You can put a mark on me, I don’t care, show the whole world.' He gave himself a few slow strokes, while his other hand went up to his nipples, a series of whines escaping his mouth as he started pinching them. 

_ 'Fuck, you're driving me crazy with those sweet sounds you're making. Tell me what are you doing? Are you touching yourself? I want you to describe it to me.' _

_ ' _ I am. I'm stroking myself, very slowly, because if not I'm gonna come. The head, specifically. Fucking love touching the head.  _ Ah shit. _ And I'm playing with my nipples, pinching them hard.  _ Yeah.  _ It almost hurts, but it feels so good, Moony, fuck.' His hand began to pick up the pace and he felt a trail of precum leaking down his throbbing dick. 'Wish you could touch me. I want you to touch me so bad. Suck my cock. Oh my god,  _ yes.' _

_ 'Now, now is this the way to speak to me boy?'  _ Though the man was trying to sound menacing his voice came out breathless and wobbling, ' _ Normally I would tell you to suck mine. Fuck your pretty little mouth and make you swallow my come.’  _ The hand that was previously on his nipples reached down to tug at his balls. Sirius’ whole face was red. He had never been this turned on in his life. ‘ _ But I’ll give you a treat today. Can you imagine that? I’ll lick down a trail down your cock and after that I’ll focus only on the head. I will lick and suck at it until your whole body is shaking and you’re begging me for relief.’  _

‘Please, Moony, fuck. I’m so close. I won’t last. Please!’ 

‘ _ Oh, baby boy. So polite for me. Okay. Imagine me swallowing you down. I would take you so deep, your head will hit the back of my throat. I’ll even let you fuck my mouth. Yeah’ that’s it, darling.’ _

‘I’m  _ fuck,  _ I’m gonna come.’

‘ _ Come for me.’  _ Moony’s voice had gotten deeper these past few minutes and it was driving Sirius insane. There was a brief pause before he heard the voice again, filled with desperation. ‘ _ That’s it come for daddy.’  _

A hot wave of pleasure shot through Sirius’ entire body and for a few seconds he saw white. He let out a string of curses along with Moony’s name and with the little bit of sanity he had left he thanked the universe that his neighbour was on a vacation right now. He looked at the phone on the bed next to him and he could hear little sounds coming from it. If he hadn’t just had the most powerful orgasm of his life he was sure his cock would be hard in a second. 

‘Oh my God, that was- Shit, that was bloody spectacular!’ He laughed a little as he waited for a response. ‘ _ I have to agree with you there. I don’t get turned on by clients often, but you were something else. I’m sorry if I freaked you out with that last part, sometimes I can’t control myself.’ _

‘Are you kidding? That was the hottest moment of my life, Moony so shush. You’re like a sex God or something.’

_ ‘Oh, well I wouldn’t go that far! You weren’t so bad yourself.’  _ Sirius smiled and a warm feeling settled in his chest. He liked Moony. Was that embarrassing? He was just a client and Moony was the worker. He knew he wasn’t the only one, but still this had felt amazing. And not only the sex, not by a long shot. He liked the conversation they had had before, the easy jokes and banter going back and forth. Sirius huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. He was never the shy type - if he wanted something he got it. Everything was different with Moony, it seemed. But he knew he would regret it forever if he didn’t ask now, so he gathered all his strength and with a false sense of confidence asked ‘So, are you doing anything this Saturday? And before you say anything, I know this is weird and I know I’m a client and it’s probably not even allowed, and I’m sure you get these all the time, but-’

‘ _ Padfood, shut up’  _ he could hear the smile in his voice and he breathed out a breath of relief. Well, so much for the confident approach. ‘ _ I was actually hoping you would ask, because this is generally not allowed, but it’s super not allowed when I’m the one suggesting it. But, no, Pads, I’m not doing anything this Saturday.’  _ Sirius smiled so wide, he was sure, if anyone looked they would see all his teeth. He didn’t know why getting that date was so important for him, but it was. ‘Great then, there’s a wonderful coffee shop near where I live, that I think you’ll love.’ 

‘ _ Sounds good. My number is-’  _ Sirius jumped out of the bed for pen and paper before the man could continue. ‘You’ll have to repeat that, sorry.’ After writing it down he hummed happily and took the phone to his ear. ‘I’ll text you the details.’ 

_ ‘Can’t wait, Pads.’ _

‘Can’t wait, Moony.’

**Author's Note:**

> soo a couple things:  
> 1 i dont know anything about phone sex lines, so i apologize if this isn't accurate at all. i did some research, but it wasn't specified how a conversation normally goes so i did my best  
> 2 many of you will probably disagree with me and thats fine, but i think sirius always was the one who struggled with his sexuality, because of his family, and mainly his mother. in my opinion remus was pretty okay with the fact that he's gay, cause thats a fact of life: hes poor, hes nerdy, hes unattractive (in his very, very wrong opinion) and hes gay. not that big of a deal  
> as always i love reading your comments, so if you liked it, let me know! (if their first meeting is something you'd be interested in, be sure to let me know about it)


End file.
